Book of Destiny
by minniemouselover
Summary: Set after series: An old enemy risen... Will's son and Lyra's daughter are both special, possessing unique powers that can be used for good and bad... They must join together to fight destiny itself... Co-written with fireplant. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


Minniemouselover: HI! People who are reading… this is my first shared fanfic, with—

Fireplant: -Yo! Hi –

Minniemouselover: I'm supposed to be talking here! (glares fireplant)

Anyways… This fanfic is written by me, (minniemouselover) and fireplant. This is my first book fanfiction too!

**

* * *

****Prologue:**

Two red eyes shimmered in the dark. Eyes that shone the colour of hellish fire.

_**Revenge**_

A single thought possessed him.

_**Revenge**_

His eyes filled with hatred, thinking about 2 humans. They had tricked him…

_**Revenge**_

She lied.

_**Revenge**_

He had fallen down, down, down… into an abyss, held down by the 2 humans… mere humans who had tricked him.

_**Revenge**_

He could do nothing. He did not have true flesh, and could not withstand the weight of 2 humans.

_**Revenge**_

Time didn't seem to pass in that never-ending abyss. Seconds felt like hours, and hours passed like seconds. Time… didn't exist.

_**Revenge**_

He could have just let go, sinking into the tempting oblivion of unconsciousness. But.

_**Revenge**_

Revenge and Hate held him fast, unwilling to let go of him. It kept him conscious, focusing only on one thing:

_**Revenge**_

It enabled him to be patient. It helped him endure the seemingly endless fall. Finally, he reached a part of the cliff where it jutted out. Using mostly his hate and willpower, he managed to manoeuvre in time to land on the jutting edge. _**Finally. **_He landed safely on the rock, and the 2 humans who had held fast to him continued falling, disappearing in moments. He looked down the abyss. He vowed for _revenge_.

* * *

Will Parry clutched his wife's hands. "You will get through this." He told her.

He thought back on his promise with Lyra… that they would move on, and would marry another… but in their hearts, they would always hold each other in the deepest chamber of their hearts.

_Lyra… wherever you are… please, bless the child. He is my son…_

Suddenly, the hands he held clenched in pain. "Will…" She whispered.

She screamed in agony, her body racked with spasms of pain. Her labour had started.

* * *

"I can see the head!" One of the nurses cried. (Totally spoiling the atmosphere!)

Curious, Will leaned forward. Not letting go of his wife's hands, he tried to get a look at his son.

The nurse pushed him aside. "This is not the time. Hurry, get the doctor!" She directed the order to another nurse.

The next few moments were all hustle-bustle as everyone prepared for the baby.

After a while, Will could barely feel his hands; his wife was clutching them so tightly. Gently prising his hands away, he told her, "I'm just going to see the baby."

He struggled through a crowd of white-coats, finally reaching his destination.

"Let me get through—"

He pushed a final nurse aside and looked down.

There was blood everywhere, and the head was almost fully out. (A'N: sorry… we actually don't really know what giving birth looks like, so… this is just purely from our imagination…)

Even amongst all the mess, the baby looked… beautiful. The creation of nature. His _son_.

Suddenly, with a last scream of pain, his wife collapsed, unconscious. The baby was almost out, so the doctor simply reached out a gloved hand and carefully took the baby. They cut the umbilical cord, and started tending to the mother, whose haemoglobin was falling dangerously.

After tearing his eyes from the beautiful baby, who was undergoing checks from the nurses, he turned to his wife, and held her hands again.

"The baby is beautiful." He said, squeezing her hands in re-assurance. The machines started to beep. Will instinctively knew that something was wrong…

Yells started to circulate around the room, ordering things to be done. But… nothing worked. Will watched helplessly as his wife started getting paler and paler, and people rushed around him frantically.

He felt her hands tighten for the last time. It fell limp in his hands. He heard the clear, resounding long beep from the machine that told him… she was dead. The monitor showed a straight line.

He simply stared at her face in plain shock. How… how could a life be just taking away so quickly? He hadn't felt so empty since Lyra left. There was a lump in his throat, and a wetness around his eyes. Tears started falling down his cheeks. _Why did it have to be this? Why?_

Across the room, the baby began to cry for the first time, not knowing that his mother had just passed away.

**

* * *

**"Mr Parry, you should come have a look at the baby." A nurse told him. He stared at her blankly, with glassy eyes, taking a moment to grasp what she was talking about. 

He reached into his pocket and touched the cloth which still held the shards of the Knife, the Æsahættr, seeking reassurance from the ancient metal, and companion, the thing that reminded him most of Lyra…

Striding across the room, he stood next to his beloved son. The little baby was truly, the only thing he had now. He was wailing loudly, which meant that he was healthy. Will's own eyes welled with tears again, and his vision blurred.

"My… son…" He finally realised the deep meaning of these words. His blood ran in the little baby's veins.

Suddenly, one of the nurses yelped in shock. Next to the baby's little body, a furry blur had appeared. It was moving too fast for a human eye to properly discern.

But looking more closely, Will realised what it was. It was not really _moving_ too fast for an eye to catch.

It was _shape-shifting_.

On the tabletop, clearly visible to all, was a newly-born… _dæmon_… and everyone was staring at it in shock…

**

* * *

**YO! Fireplant and minniemouselover here! 

We have chosen a few names for Will and Lyra's children (well maybe I shouldn't be telling you this… reveals too much)… but if you have any specific names you may wanna recommend, please feel free to put it in the review!

**PLEASE REVIEW! Anything will do… .**

P.S. Just a little reminder that the child was born in Will's world… where your dæmons can't usually… be_ seen_…


End file.
